A Senseless Act
by AlmostHeaven
Summary: What does Merlin have to do with the unicorn or it with him? This is a series of missing scenes for The Labrynth of Gedref. Spoilers for A Moment of Truth. This is my first fanfic in this fandom so reviews would be most helpful and appreciated.
1. Severed

Okay, here goes. My first Merlin fic, which is of course a missing scene, well, a missing scene montage. This is a result of an attempt on my part to narrow down which story to write first. My new friends on the Merlin Fanfiction Challenges forum responded to my request, although not a lot of them but that okay. Anywho, that's what prompted this series of missing scenes. I hope I did the boys justice. Also, any grammatical errors are mine and mine alone. I have no beta. Feel free to let me know if you see any. Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. BBC and Syfy have some kind of agreement about that. This story is purely for entertainment and no money is made from its existence.

Merlin stepped back as the other knights crowded around to admire the kill. The unicorn had not survived long with the bolt in his side. A small mercy, that. Arthur was fascinated by the horn on the poor beast and was turning it this way and that, the unicorn's magnificent head lolling about as he turned its head.

Arthur stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Merlin, as he moved to get between the prince and the fallen creature.

"Collecting a trophy fit for a king. My father will be thrilled!" Arthur said happily as he pushed Merlin out of the way so he could line up the blow.

Merlin staggered back, feeling ill. As Arthur's sword fell, Merlin closed his eyes, not wanting to see the latest horror done to the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The sickening crunch as the sword met the horn felt like a blow to his own body. He opened his eyes as Arthur lifted the horn to the cheers of the men around him.

Wiping his face of tears, Merlin picked up the prince's gear. The hunting party began to leave the ravine and Merlin looked back at the pitiful sight of the hornless unicorn. Slowly, he turned and walked behind Arthur. Once the banter of the knights died down, Arthur glanced at his manservant and frowned. The usually animate and, frankly, obnoxious man was trudging along behind him with the most melancholy expression Arthur had ever seen.

"Merlin, what has gotten into you?" Arthur said with an exasperated tone as he stopped and turned to confront his friend.

Merlin didn't seem to hear him and nearly walked head long into the prince. He noticed there was someone in front of him just in time and stumbled to a stop only to recoil slightly upon seeing the horn that Arthur held casually in one hand, his crossbow now slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry, Sire." He stammered as he righted himself and the gear he carried. When he looked up at the young Pendragon, Merlin steeled himself and tried to smile to reassure the prince that he was all right but the resulting grimace didn't do the trick.

"Good Lord, man. I know you don't like hunting but this is really too much. It was an animal, nothing more. Your acting like it's the end of the world." Arthur rolled his eyes and proceeded to leave the ravine, a mournful Merlin in his wake.


	2. Shared

Back at the castle, Arthur was changing into clothes more appropriate to wear into court as Merlin walked in, not knocking as usual. He had a large red velvet cushion that he put on the table. As Arthur put on his jacket, Merlin picked up the horn to put it on the cushion as Arthur had requested of him earlier. He seemed startled for a moment before he laid the horn on the pillow. Arthur shook his head, still marveled and slightly annoyed by Merlin's reaction to this particular hunt. Unbeknownst to Arthur, Merlin had felt something when he had touched the horn. A fading magic that had for a moment reached out to the warlock. It was nearly gone but Merlin could still feel it. Warm and soothing, it washed over him and flowed into the small cuts and bruises that Merlin inevitably got on every hunt. It nearly made him drop the horn, so startled was he by the sheer power of it.

Stepping up behind his manservant, Arthur reached out and laid a hand on his arm. He was not prepared for the man to jump and whirl about nearly striking the prince in the face with his flailing arms.

"Sire!" he exclaimed, backing up to nearly sitting on the table. "Don't do that!" Seeing Arthur's face go from concerned to annoyed, he hastily straightened up and slipped around the table. "I'm sorry. You startled me." He carefully moved the horn back to the middle of the cushion and picked it up. "Ready to go when you are, Sire." Merlin plastered a smile on his face and stepped to the side of the door. Arthur walked over and opened the door, not saying a word. He'd figure out what was going on with his manservant later.


	3. Shamed

Author's Note: I am a clotpole. I put up the wrong chapter earlier. Here is the correct one. Hope ya like it. And remember, reviews are appreciated, good or bad. Thanks all.

Merlin closed the door to his room after finally escaping Arthur and the rat stew. He sat down on the bed and swallowed heavily. He then pulled his left sleeve up very slowly and looked at the area where he had bruised his forearm when one of the bags he had been carrying that day had caught on a tree branch and swung loose painfully into his arm. Where there should have been a colorful bruise there was nothing, just the normal, pale skin of his forearm. He checked other areas and came to the same conclusion. The bruises, abrasions, and small cuts were gone. Healed like nothing had happened. Confused, Merlin went out into the main part of Gaius' chambers and looked through the books until he found the one he was looking for. Putting the heavy volume on the table and sitting down, he began to flip though it, pictures of creatures wondrous and horrible whipping by until he found it. The etching didn't give the unicorn justice at all. He began to read in earnest, not noticing when his guardian walked in. Gaius sighed and put his bag on a chair. With the situation as it was, he was very busy trying to tend to his patients, some getting more ill as the weakness from lack of proper food became more wide spread.

"You won't find anything about the curse in there, my boy. I already checked it." He said as he sat down opposite his ward. He raised an eyebrow as Merlin started, nearly falling off of his chair.

"Gaius!" He nearly shouted. "Why does everyone keep doing that to me today?" he whined as he hunched back over the book. "Actually I was looking for something else. What do you know about the magic that unicorns possess? I mean, they are magic but can they do magic? Maybe something to do with the horn?"

Gaius blinked and raised an eyebrow at the boy. He was always one to ask questions, to seek knowledge in these situations that came up all to frequently but this was different. He seemed almost frantic.

"Unicorns were rare even before the great purge. I know little about them. Although…" He paused as he remembered a story from his youth. "When I was your age, there was a story, a favorite on long winter nights. A story of a maiden who ran away from her village after her parents promised her to a local youth that she did not love. She became lost in the woods and was soon very frightened and alone. A unicorn came upon her late in the night and touched her with its horn. All her hurts from her journey in the forest were healed. The next morning the unicorn led her to a nearby village where she met a kind young man. Every night she would go to the woods edge and the unicorn would be there, waiting for her. She soon fell in love with the young farmer and a date was set for them to marry. For several nights after the hand fasting she went to look for the creature but it did not return. She was sad but her new husband was a good man and she soon forgot about the unicorn." Giaus had a nostalgic look in his eye and seemed to have forgotten Merlin was even there.

"Kind of a bitter sweet story, isn't it?" Merlin said, smiling slightly at his guardian.

"What? Oh, yes. But I don't tell it well, I suppose, I am no bard. The point is, the unicorn's horn was magic, as you suspected. It could heal." Gaius pointed out as he turned the book towards him. He glanced down and after a moment began to frown. Merlin was lost in thought for a moment himself but then noticed Giaus' pensive look.

"Giaus, you have that look. The one that says I missed something important. What is it?" he asked, apprehensive to say the least.

"Its curious. According to this, unicorns are quite shy. They only show them selves to someone who is pure of heart and body." He glanced up as he said this only to be met with the wide eyes of his ward. Merlin had gone very pale, a feat for him, all things considered.

In a shaking voice, Merlin asked," Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Merlin, wait a moment… The text is not clear. It could mean many things. Please don't jump to any hasty conclusions." Gaius implored, reaching out to his ward.

Merlin pushed back from the table and stood, trembling.

"Its my fault. All mine! It came to me… It came to me because it thought it could trust me. It's my fault. Not… not Arthur's. I killed it as if I fired the crossbow myself!" His voice became louder and he shook harder as he backed up from Giaus. With a strangled cry he tore out of the room and down the steps of the tower. He ran as fast as he could, dodging servants and nobles alike until he, of course, ran into someone. He stammered a hasty apology as he tried to simultaneously stand while helping the other person up. The other person, who as it turns out, was the crowned prince himself.

"Merlin, you idiot! Bloody well watch where you're going!" he half snarled, picking himself up from the stone floor. He started to round on his servant again when he saw the young man's face. Merlin's eyes were red rimmed and he was pale and flushed. He did not meet the prince's eyes while he stammered apologies and tried to brush Arthur off. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and began to drag him down the hall to his rooms.

"You are the most useless, clumsy, thoughtless…" He ranted until he had Merlin in his quarters and the door closed behind them. He let go of Merlin after he pushed him into a chair. Pulling another chair out from the table, he sat down and looked at his distraught servant. Merlin wasn't even looking at him. He was staring at the table with that expression Arthur has learned to dread. The "I'm blaming myself for something that can't actually be my fault" look that meant lots of brooding and inner turmoil. Arthur would never admit it but he envied this about Merlin, this heart on his sleeve, his emotions bared for the world to see. Not so for the prince. Everything was buried and would fuel him in battle. Never to be shared as Arthur didn't really know how.

"What's happened, Merlin? Has something happened to Gaius?" he asked kindly.

Merlin looked up, surprised at the concern he heard from the man before him. He knew Arthur cared for him in some way; after all he had come to Ealdor. He just wasn't sure of where they stood after Will. Thinking of Will did not help his state of mind and he looked back down at the table, swallowing heavily. Arthur was not going to let this go and perhaps telling him what he had found out would help his friend feel better since he believed this was entirely his fault.

Clearing his throat," No, no, Gaius is fine. Well, as fine as anyone else at this point. I. I read up on unicorns, to try to find something that could help. It's not your fault, it turns out. Its mine." He continued to stare at the same spot on the table, not wanting to see Arthur's reaction.

"Merlin, what are you talking about?" Arthur sounded exasperated, not angry. Merlin looked up and saw Arthur was smiling slightly at him. He obviously thought Merlin was mistaken.

"It is my fault, Sire! The unicorn would not have been there, would not have stayed, had I not been with you. It was drawn to me." Merlin flushed now, as he didn't really want to tell Arthur why. As much as he wanted to ease his friend's heart, he knew Arthur would mock him for it.

"Now Merlin, unless you are about to tell me you are a sorcerer, there is no way you could have called the unicorn to you. You didn't know what was in that ravine anymore than I." he sat back and threaded his fingers together before him. " Thank you for trying to make me feel better but you should not put so much upon yourself. The fault belongs to Anhora. It is his and his alone. Do not trouble yourself, we shall go out and find him tomorrow and make him lift the curse." Leaning forward again, he put his hand on his manservant's shoulder. " Go get some sleep. I shall see you bright and early in the morn."

Merlin nodded. There was no point and trying to get the prince to believe him. He had already made up his mind. All Merlin could do now was try to help and hope.


	4. Saved

Merlin stared at the spot that Anhora had previously occupied for a moment before he looked back down at the unconscious Arthur. Crouched beside his fallen friend, he let his head fall to the older man's shoulder.

Arthur was alive.

Arthur was alive!

Merlin sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes, relief pouring out of every fiber of his being. His heart had nearly stopped when Arthur had drunk from the goblet. When the prince had fallen to the ground, Merlin had thought he had failed him. Destiny and duty aside, he had thought he had failed his friend.

Merlin pulled off his jacket and carefully put it under the prince's head. He arranged the unconscious man so he would hopefully not be to sore when he awoke and he waited. It was chilly this close to the ocean and he hugged his knees to keep warm. Glancing down at Arthur, he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. His friend had been willing to die for him.

"You, you selfless prat. I don't deserve your friendship. I lie to you nearly everyday and put you in danger every other. I can't leave but I shouldn't stay. Destiny is a cruel mistress." He sighed and returned to hugging his knees as the ocean's chill seeped more into his bones. He guessed it was approaching afternoon. If his glorious highness didn't wake soon, they would have to spend the night away from the castle. It promised to be a cold and unforgiving night. He was about ready to go looking for drift wood to start a fire when Arthur started to shift about, finally coming out of his drug induced sleep. Merlin shuffled so he was in Arthur's line of sight but not so close as to startle him. Arthur had a tendency to wake up in this kind of situations mean. With droopy eyes, Arthur pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around, perplexed for a moment as to why he was on the ground. Memory hit him of what had happened mere hours ago and he glanced sharply at Merlin.

"Either I'm alive or you have done something incredibly stupid." He stated, looking at Merlin for an explanation.

Merlin grinned his lopsided grin and said." It was just a sleeping draught, your royal pratness. Anhora said you passed the test, as you were willing to die for me. "

He looked far to smug for Arthur's liking after that statement so he swiftly stood and began to gather himself, picking up his sword from the ground near where he had lain. He noticed Merlin's jacket folded up in the spot and realized it had been his somewhat lumpy pillow. He smiled slightly as he realized Merlin had still taken care of him, even going so far as to give him the shirt off his back. Well, his jacket but close enough. He bent down and picked it up to, turning to give it to Merlin, wiping the smile off his face as he did so.

Couldn't have the man getting to full of himself, he growled," I did what I had to do save Camelot. I knew what the test was all about as soon as he explained the goblets. I just couldn't let on that I knew. Pull yourself together, I want to at least get off this beach if not back to Camelot before we run out of light."

With his usual arrogant and curt manner now intact, Arthur set off for the entrance to the maze with a irritated but alive Merlin at his back. Arthur smiled to himself as her heard Merlin grumble something about a clot-pole and moved cautiously into the maze.


	5. Supported

Once the resurrected unicorn had galloped from sight, the two young men bent down and finished building the carne over the horn. They did so in silence, each lost in thought. As they finished, Merlin looked back at the moss covered ravine and froze. Now there were three unicorns standing there, watching them. He nudged Arthur's shoulder, none to gently. The blonde looked up with a snarky remark on his lips only to stare as well at the s0ight before them.

One of the creatures, smaller and daintier than the other two began to trot up to them. Arthur backed up a few steps, unsure of its intent but Merlin stayed still, that same look of wonder on his face as the first time he saw the unicorn in the depth of the wood. The unicorn came to stop mere inches in front of him. Arthur moved forward with a start, thinking the beast was going to impale Merlin on her horn.

Merlin reached out a slightly shaking hand to touch her nose and she delicately turned her head and lightly touched Merlin with her horn. Arthur watched, confused as his friend stilled with a sucked in breath.

"Merlin?" he said as he moved to pull his manservant away from the unicorn, not knowing what was happening but not liking it one bit.

The unicorn stepped back and gently pushed Merlin with her nose, breaking him out of whatever reverie he had been in.

He looked at her, confused, and said," I don't understand."

The unicorn just snorted and turned away, to trot back to the other two. As one, they wheeled about and galloped away, each going in a different direction. Arthur watched this and then turned back to Merlin who hadn't moved except to raise a hand to the spot on his neck where the horn had touched him. He looked like he was in shock, trembling and glassy eyed.

Arthur moved in front of him and put his hands on Merlin's shoulders.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" he squeezed the other man's shoulders as he said this to try to get his attention. Arthur was not usually the touchy, feely sort but he could see something was troubling his friend and he knew Merlin responded better to this than his usual manner. True to form Merlin blinked and looked Arthur in the eye.

"She.. Her horn… I felt or maybe heard her tell me I was not to blame and… and that I should not carry so much inside." He swallowed thickly and looked like he wanted to say more but averted his eyes from Arthur's. He looked down at their feet and Arthur was surprised to see a tear course down his cheek.

"Merlin, you know you can talk to me, don't you? A lot has happened recently and I. " Arthur paused as he recalled the most recent adventure they had before the unicorn incident. An adventure that ended with Merlin's village saved but his childhood friend dead. Merlin had been very quiet after they left the village and had not wanted to talk about it with Morgana or Gwen. He himself had not brought it up, as he was still a little hurt by Merlin not telling him Will was a sorcerer. He realized now that by doing that he had made Merlin believe he could not talk about it and therefore was not dealing with his grief. Arthur knew first had what keeping that kind of grief inside could do to a man. He saw it in his father everyday. The thought of Merlin becoming so bitter and filled with hate positively horrified Arthur, more than anything, more than this turning into a girlish talk about feelings ever could.

Moving his hands down to grip Merlin's arms, he tugged lightly before letting go and sitting down on the rocks near the carne. Merlin followed suit and sat next to the prince looking conflicted. Arthur just sat and looked at his friend. After a moment, Merlin cleared his throat and picked up a stick, poking the moss at his feet.

"When I was about eight years old, I had found a huge old oak tree near the edge of our fields that was great fun to climb. Will would go with me and we would spend hours playing in and around that tree. He had a great imagination and came with games for us to play. One day, we were high in the branches, pretending to be knights, watching for an approaching army. I saw them first, jumping up and down in my excitement to warm the city; the branch I was standing on just gave out. I would have fallen over 40 feet if Will hadn't caught my arm." His eyes were far away in time and space, his hand reaching up slightly as though to grasp at his friend. "He saved my life. We didn't tell Mother of course, she would have over reacted I'm sure. We were more careful with that old oak but we didn't stop playing there. Everything I did as I grew up, every triumph, ever tragedy, Will was there for all of it." He wiped another stray tear from his face and glanced sidelong at Arthur." He was a true friend and I loved him."

Arthur nodded. He was still a little uncomfortable with this emotionally driven conversation but this once he was going to try to not care. "I'm sorry for what happened, Merlin. I truly am. I guess I can't really completely understand what this must feel like. I never had a friend like that. Most people keep a distance due to my station and the ones that have tried to get close almost always did so to gain some kind of favor." He smiled slightly, picking up the stick Merlin had dropped and adding his own etchings to the sticky moss. "You're the only one, you know. The only one who doesn't care who my father is or what privileges you could gain by association with me. I guess I actually envy Will in one respect." He says ruefully, putting aside the stick.

"What could you possibly envy of a simply farm boy, Arthur?" Merlin asks incredulously.

"He got to grow up with you. He got to see all that has made you the man you are now." He smiled as he began to stand and stretch. "Course, I'm sure you got him into a lot of trouble now and again as that can't possibly have changed." He could see Merlin was smiling now, that glint back in his eye when they would banter.

"Sire, how could you say that? I don't start anything. I just try to help pick up the pieces as your royal pratness stumbles through some disaster or another. " He exclaimed, standing and crossing his arms in mock indignation.

Arthur just continued to smile that smile that annoyed Merlin to no end and began walking back to where the horses were tethered.

"You, pick up the pieces. Merlin, please. I am quite capable of taking care of whatever situation I get into, serving Camelot, on my own." He laughed as he mounted his horse.

"Of course, your highness, of course." Replied Merlin, clumsily climbing onto his very tolerant mount. He followed behind Arthur as he began to return to the castle at a trot. Merlin was sure now. Arthur wanted him at his side and come what may, Merlin would be there. Maybe that was why Will had saved him that day in the oak tree. It was his destiny to help Arthur and he was okay with that now.


End file.
